Naruto's Virginity
by 111222333444555
Summary: Naruto finally finds out that he's still a virgin and goes on a quest to lose it. DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE, GOT THE STORY LINE FROM FOZZY MUPPET [Dunno if I spelled that right.].


A/N: Hello to you people out there. This is my first fanfic and this story is about Naruto's virginity. There are some yuri stuff going down in this story so don't read, if you don't like. An also I can't write that good, but I'm doing it anyway. The whole story is on Naruto's point of view. It's not perfect so there will be some mistakes. Please don't flame but, constructive criticism would be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never want to.

Disclaimer#2: The story isn't mine, it belongs to FozzyMuppet. I just corrected the grammar (Which really needed some fixing.) and switched the characters.

Hello, my name is Naruto and I am currently a student at Konoha High and 17 years old. Life was always real good to me until the day I realized that I was still a fucking virgin!! While sitting in my room one day I came across a picture on the shelves. The picture showed me and three girls I knew since elementary. So I set out on a quest to lose my virginity or just have sex….

First, I'll tell you what I know about the girls. First is Sakura, she's charming and smart. Second is Ino, she's hot and, well… hot. Third is Hinata, she's cute and very, very shy.

It wasn't long till I bumped into one of them in the park. I found Sakura playing around so I decided to go up and talk to her. "Hey! Sakura, its Naruto remember me?" I said.

She turned around and said "Naruto! How could I forget? Wow, you sure have gotten handsome."

'Nice! She thinks I'm handsome, maybe I should ask her out.' I thought to myself.

"Thanks!" I said. "Ummm…Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Well… ok but I real busy at the moment call me tomorrow." And just like that she ran off.

I stayed at the park for a while and then I headed home to call Sakura. As I walked home I felt as I was being followed by someone. I speeded up the pace and walked a bit faster and the steps got closer and then I felt and arm trying to grab me so I swung around and pushed the shit bag to the ground and raised my fist getting ready to pound the fuck out the asshole. And then I saw Sakura, she had been trying to follow me home but only to be pushed to the ground and almost got pounded on. I looked at her and saw tears rolling down her cheeks and then she asked me "Are you going to rape me?"

'Nice! I haven't thought of that!' I thought to myself. 'Wait. Am I on crack? Fuck no!"'

"No," I replied and helped her up on her feet. "C'mon, let me walk you home."

Her house wasn't that far. It only took 10 minutes to reach her house and as we made it to her doorsteps, she turned around and asked me "Do you want to come in?"

I looked at her; she was pretty serious so I said "Yeah, ok…"

She grabbed my hand and led me into her house and upstairs to her room. She pushed me on her bed and sat on my lap. I took my hands and placed them on her breasts. She looked a bit uneasy but I couldn't let go. I started to play with them and pinched her tits and she looked at me happily. "Naruto…"she moaned.

She laid down on her bed and lifted up her sweater revealing her breasts. I laid down next to her and started to kiss her. Next, I started to suck on her tits. Sakura closed her eyes running her fingers between her legs feeling what was under her pants. "Naruto, fuck me now please!" she begged.

I pulled down her pants and looked at her panties, they were soaked. Obviously she was enjoying this. I pulled them down and started to eat at it and then I pushed my tongue deep into her pussy. She closed her eyes and started to moan when all of the sudden her pussy started to shiver and an explosion of bittersweet liquid poured into my mouth. I drank her honey and kept licking. "Naruto……please!" She begged.

So, I sat her on my lap and pushed myself inside of her. Her warm pussy wrapped my dick as I went in and out faster and faster. She started the beg me to go faster. I thrusted my dick in one last time and I let my load inside her. After, we collapsed and went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up next to her. I stared at her face while she was sleeping quietly and thought about last night. I got dressed and I walked out of the house and began to walk home. I was walking home when it suddenly started to snow. I looked up at the sky as it had reminded me that it _was_ winter. I continued walking and as I walked through the park I saw a girl being beaten by another dude next to her. I ran to her and the dude ran away. She looked at me smiling with tears rolling down her face. "Naruto, is that really you?" She asked wiping the tears from her face. "Thank you!"

I then recognized her. It was Hinata! In all the confusion I had not recognized her. "It was nothing. Let me walk you home."

"Alright, thanks again!"

I walked home with her and when we reached her house she thanked me and again and told me that she had forgotten something. She said she left a book in her class and asked me if I could get it for her. I couldn't say no to her face so I told her I would be back with the book. I arrived at the high school 10 minutes later and I saw Ino in a Playboy Bunny costume outside one of the classrooms. I walked to her and she looked pretty pissed. "Damn it! Why do I have know you?" she said. "Now you are going to tell everyone that I'm a slut!"

"Heh," I said. "You know I am."

"Unless," she said in a seductive tone. "Come with me."

"Ok" I replied wondering what she was going to with me but, I had a pretty good idea.

So, I went into the classroom with her. Ino lies down on a desk and takes off her panties. I unzipped my pants. She looked a bit surprised but when she saw my cock she knew what she wanted to do. She stroked it softly and told me to close my eyes. "Wow Naruto, you've grown big!" she said. "Now close you eyes and let me work my magic."

I closed my eyes and felt as she continued to run her cold fingers along my dick. Then I could feel her lips touching the tip of my dick and she kissed it touching only the head with her tongue. Then she opened her mouth and shoved it as far as she could inside her throat and wrapping her tongue around my dick. I couldn't hold anymore so I let a load in her mouth and she cleaned every drop with her tongue and swallowed it all down. She then told me to open my eyes and sat down on the desk in front of me. I went behind her and put my hand on her pussy and started to press spots on her pussy. I could tell she liked it because she was panting and her pussy was getting wet from her juices. I pushed my fingers in her feeling her warm juices. She was now moaning and her pussy was getting wetter and wetter when she let out a load moan and she let out a huge orgasm onto my fingers. I then brought my fingers to my mouth and licked it up. She turned around and got my dick pulling it towards her throbbing cunt and then slowly shoving it inside. I could feel how wet she was as she screamed and moaned as I went in and out faster. She had her legs wrapped around me tightly around me. She kissed me sticking her tongue into my mouth. I fucked her faster and faster and then I came inside of her and she got off and dressed. She then ran out of the classroom with cum dripping down her legs. I then remembered about Hinata's book and grabbed and ran back to her house.

I arrived at her house and returned her the book. "Thanks Naruto," She took the book. "I was having so much trouble."

I was going to leave when she called out to me "Naruto!" she yelled. "If you don't have anywhere to stay you can stay at my house. I can find a place for you to sleep."

I was going to pass but when I looked at her face I couldn't refuse. So, I nodded and we walked back into her house. She laid out a bed on the floor of her room for me and got into her pajamas. She then walked onto the balcony and stared at the city below her. I walked up to her and put my arms around her holding her tightly against me. "Oh N-naruto! I didn't know you felt this way about me." She said uneasily. "I'm sorry but I……g-get out please."

And so I got thrown out of Hinata's house. 'So much for having fun' I thought.

I walked home and slept when I woke up the morning. I got up, washed my face, and got dressed when the phone rang. It was Sakura. "Hey Naruto!" she called. "How's it going? Are you busy?"

"No," I replied. "I got nothing. Why, you got something planned?"

"Yeah, a picnic. Meet me at the park."

"Ok, see you there!"

A picnic sounded like a cool idea. So I got ready and walked out the door and to the park. And there she was, looking as beautiful as ever. "Hi Naruto!" she said as she spotted me. "I prepared a great meal. Let's go find a nice spot to eat."

We found a good spot and we sat down when Ino came. "Hey Sakura!" Then she saw me. "What are you doing with Naruto?"

"Me and Naruto are on a date!" She said proudly.

And Ino turned to me and said, "Hey Naruto, did you ever find Hinata her book?"

Sakura turned me with a 'WTF?! Are you cheating on me' face and asked me. "Were you cheating on me with Hinata?!"

With tears falling down her cheeks she got up and ran off crying. I felt so bad. Ino was just laughing her ass off and she said "HA! That should teach not to sleep around!"

"What?" I said confused. "I wasn't sleeping around. Hinata kicked me out."

"Oh shit!" She stamped her foot. "I'll fix this. Don't worry…"

Then she ran off after Sakura. I watched Ino run after Sakura and then I realized that I think I may have fallen in love. I then followed Ino to see what she was going to say to Sakura hoping that this would all be fixed. When I got to Sakura's house the door was left unlocked so I got in and went upstairs to her room. The door was left ajar so I looked between the crack to see what was going on. Sakura was crying in her room with her mother and Ino trying to comfort her. "Sakura…" Ino said. "Naruto didn't cheat on you. I was mistaken. I'm sorry."

"Mom," Sakura said. "Could you leave for a second?"

She got up and I hid while she opened the door and went downstairs. Sakura laid on her bed. "Ino," She said. "Why did you have to do that? I was so horny. I was going to……I want to now!"

"Well Kayla," She said seductively. "I'm feeling kinda horny myself…"

Then they started to undress and kiss each other. Sakura was fingering Ino so hard that Ino was screaming and panting. Finally, Ino fell to the floor reaching her climax but Sakura kept going. Ino was so entranced; she was dripping all over the floor. I wanted to stay but I was getting really turned on and I knew I would have done something really stupid like going into the room and fucking the two girls.

So, I sneaked out of the house trying to avoid the attention of the mother. I was outside and then I began to walk home. It was getting pretty late so all I wanted to do when I got home was falling asleep in bed. When I got home I found Hinata sleeping at the foot of my house. I didn't want to leave her there so I carried her into my house and put her onto my bed and then I got onto the bed with her. She then woke up and found that she was inside my house. She then faced me and kissed me. "Last night, when you put your arms around me..." she said. "It was the best thing ever and I just didn't want it to end. I'm sorry I kicked you out but it was because I was feeling really uneasy."

"What I'm trying to say is…" She started to look nervous. "Can you take my virginity from me?"

I couldn't say no cause I wanted to anyway. So, I unbuttoned her pajama shirt and sucked on her nipples running my tongue all over them. Hinata closed her eyes letting out small moans as I licked. She then laid herself on my bed and then raised her legs into the air and I removed her pajama bottoms. I then stared at her pussy through her panties. I ran my finger along slit making Hinata let out a large moan. Then I removed her panties and pushed my fingers deep into her pussy feeling how wet she is. I started to move my fingers in and out. And as she was about to reach her orgasm I placed my face over her and ate at her while she came. Then I flipped her body over and entered her wet pussy from underneath with my dick. I could hear her panting and moaning as I went in and out faster and faster and then I came on her over and over. We then collapsed and went to sleep.

The next morning we both woke up together. "I have to go back home, Naruto." She said. "I had a good time last night."

"Yeah, me too."

And after that, she got dressed and left.

The whole day I thought about which girl I was destined to be with in my entire life. So, help me out here dudes.

A/N: Well yeah, that was it. Yeah I know it was crap and it was a waste of your time. Well anyway, you heard what he said. Help his ass out. Choose between Sakura, Ino, or Hinata. Please vote.


End file.
